YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 012
"Mecha Thunder" is the 12th episode of the series and the 59th overall. The second round begins and Big Mac duels against Thunderlane, a Thunder Deck user. Who will win? Featured Duel: Big Mac vs. Thunderlane Turn 1: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then Normal Summons "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. He then equips "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker" with "Mecha Tool Lightning Buzzsaw" via its own effect, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Mecha Worker Chisel Striker": 1200 → 1700/1100). He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Thunderlane Thunderlane draws. He then activates "Tempest Roc" (Left 2) and "Tempest Griffon" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Tempest Unicorn" (1900/1700) and "Tempest Minotaur" (2300/1300) from his hand in Attack Position. "Tempest Unicorn" attacks "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker". Due to the effect of "Tempest Unicorn", it gains 100 ATK for every other "Thunder" monster Thunderlane controls during the Damage Step ("Tempest Unicorn": 1900 → 2000/1700). Big Mac finds and activates the Action Card "Static Shock" to reduce the ATK of "Tempest Unicorn" by 300 ("Tempest Unicorn": 2000 → 1700'1700). Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. "Tempest Minotaur" attacks Big Mac directly, but Big Mac activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack and reset itself face-down. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Mecha Worker Max Axe" with "Mecha Worker Saw Cutter" in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Worker Cyber Handyman" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. He then equips "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker" with "Mecha Tool Nail Gunner" via its own effect. Due to the effect of "Mecha Tool Nail Gunner", the equipped monster can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Cyber Handyman" attacks and destroys "Tempest Minotaur" (Thunderlane 4000 → 3700). "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker" attacks Thunderlane directly, but Thunderlane finds and activates the Action Card "Lightning Barrier" to negate the attack. "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker" attacks Thunderlane directly again (Thunderlane 3700 → 2500). Turn 4: Thunderlane Thunderlane draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Tempest Unicorn" (1900/1700) and "Tempest Minotaur" (2300/1300) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then equips "Tempest Minotaur" with "Mega Charger", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Tempest Minotaur": 2300 → 2800/1300). Now whwnever "Tempest Minotaur" attacks, Thunderlane can draw a card. "Tempest Minotaur" attacks "Cyber Handyman". The effect of "Mega Charger" activates, allowing Thunderlane to draw a card. Big Mac activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack and reset itself face-down. Big Mac finds the Action Trap "Short Circuit", which inflicts 500 damage to Big Mac (Big Mac 4000 → 3500). "Tempest Unicorn" attacks "Chisel Striker". The effect of "Tempest Unicorn" activates ("Tempest Unicorn": 1900 → 2000/1700). "Tempest Unicorn" then destroys "Chisel Striker" (Big Mac 3500 → 2700). He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates the effect of "Cyber Handyman" to add "Tool Repair" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Tool Repair" to add "Mecha Tool Nail Gunner" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Mecha Tool Nail Gunner" with "Mecha Tool Jackhammer" in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Tool Nail Hammer" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to equip itself to "Cyber Handyman", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Cyber Handyman": 2600 → 3600/2100). Thunderlane finds and activates the Action Card "Supercharger" to increase the ATK of "Tempest Unicorn" to increase the ATK of "Tempest Unicorn" by the same amount ("Tempest Unicorn": 1900 → 2900/1700). "Cyber Handyman" attacks and destroys "Tempest Unicorn" (Thunderlane 2500 → 1800). Turn 6: Thunderlane Thunderlane draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Tempest Unicorn" (1900/1700) from his Extra Deck and "Thunder Dragon" (1600/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Tributes all three of his monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Gilford the Lightning" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing three monsters, its effect activates, destroying all monsters Big Mac controls. He then activates his face-down "Trap Stun" to negate the effects of all Traps this turn. "Gilford the Lightning" attacks Big Mac directly, but Big Mac activates the effect of the "Mecha Worker Saw Cutter" in his Graveyard, banishing it to halve the Battle Damage (Big Mac 2700 → 1300). Turn 7: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Green Mecha Mechanic" (Left 1) and "Pink Mecha Mechanic" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Green Mecha Mechanic" to add "Power Bond" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Pink Mecha Mechanic" to pay half of his Life Points (Big Mac 1300 → 650) and revive "Cyber Handyman" (2600/2100) in Attack Position with its effects negated. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Pink Mecha Mechanic" to pay half of his Life Points (Big Mac 650 → 325) and revive "Nail Hammer" (2600/2100) in Attack Position with its effects negated. He then activates "Power Bond" to fuse "Cyber Handyman" with "Nail Hammer" in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Worker Multi-Tool Giant" (2500/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Cyber Handyman", it gains 500 ATK for every "Advanced Mecha Tool" monster in Big Mac's Graveyard ("Advanced Mecha Worker Multi-Tool Giant": 2500 → 3000/3000). Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the ATK of "Multi-Tool Giant" is doubled ("Multi-Tool Giant": 3000 → 6000/3000). "Multi-Tool Giant" attacks and destroys "Gilford the Lightning" (Thunderlane 1800 → 0).